A Noble Heart and A Noble Soul
by asdflksa
Summary: A new duelist comes, she is a very mysterious girl with a forbidden past... When something happens to her, everybody is in panic. The future and the world could be changed as Isis says. Danger is all I can say... Please Read and Review! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!
1. The New Duelist

**__**

A Noble Heart and A Noble Soul

By: Michelle Siu a.k.a. Seto_Kaiba's_Girl

My second fanfic! Well, maybe now I have to change my name to Movie/Anime girl because that's all I'm going to write. I hope you liked my first fic. You know the movie one… If you haven't read it please do so. Though it has nothing to do with this fic. Anyway, this fic is about Seto Kaiba and this girl name Michelle Siu (lol, it's me ^_^). You'll find out the rest in the story. Here I go…

************************************************************************

"I'll get you, Pegasus, if it's the last thing I do. You'll pay for kidnapping my brother." Seto murmured when he was looking at a picture of him and his brother playing chess.

Pegasus had captured Mokuba, again. Pegasus (That drunk idiot that is drinking alcohol in every episode) was drinking his wine and thinking of a plan for the downfall of Kaiba Corp. Mostly, the downfall of Seto. Seto knew what Pegasus had in store for him and what he had done to Mokuba. Mokuba was locked up in Pegasus' dungeon, he knew his brother would save him. Unfortunately, Seto was really busy with Kaiba Corp. since Pegasus had tried to screw up his system. Yes, screw it up with that cursed cartoon bunny, The Pink Bunny. He still hadn't forgotten the time when the bunny appeared on his screen chanting' Hey Kaiba, Hey Kaiba'. Seto shuddered at that thought.

"Big brother… please help me…" Mokuba pleaded.

"There's no one to help you little Mokuba!" Pegasus said," You're big brother won't come and save you!"

"No! You're lying! He will come, you'll see! He'll beat the crap out of you! He'll slap you so hard, you'll end up in the Ming Dynasty!" Mokuba yelled.

Pegasus left in an angry rage. Mokuba had pissed him off badly. Also, he had received an urgent call about a particular duelist that wasn't Yugi Motou. An unknown, female duelist. She had just arrived and already got 9 starchips from 9 different people! She got them in a time limit of 1 hour!

"Impossible! That is unheard of! Bring her to me!" Pegasus shrieked.

"Ha! I guess I beat you then! Good try, umm, err…" Michelle said.

"Joey, my name's Joey," Joey said.

"Yes, good try, Joey! I finally got 10 starchips! I can proceed on now can't I?" Michelle asked.

"Yah! You can go now! How did you get that many starchips, in one hour? You beat Joey in about a minute! That's impossible!" Tea cried.

"I agree with Tea. I have never heard of such a great duelist. How come you never competed in the tournament in Domino City?" Tristan asked.

"Well, first of all, I didn't get there in time. Second of all, I'm only competing in this for a reason that is very classified.

"Oh well O.K.!" Yugi said," Actually, wait!"

"Yes?" Michelle asked. 

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL, NO STARCHIPS!" Yugi shouted.

"I'd thought you would never ask. I accept your challenge! Let's DUEL!" Michelle yelled.

"Wait, Yugi. I see you have a Millennium item…" Michelle pointed out.

"Yes I do…" Yugi said uncertainly," What?! How did you know? That's impossible, most people think it's just an ornament! How do you know what it is?"

"I also have a Millennium item--" Michelle started.

"That's can't be true. There are only 7 Millennium items. I have one of them, Bakura has one, Pegasus has one, Isis has one, Malik has one, and Shaadi have 2 items. That adds up to 7 items! Therefore you don't have one!" Yugi cried quite hysterically.

"I guess no one knows about the 8th, 9th, and 10th ones then."

"Actually that is not true. You know how my Millennium Ring acts up when a Millennium item is near? When you challenged Joey to a duel, my ring was pointing right at you!" Bakura told them.

"Yes, this is the Millennium Bauble. This is the Millennium Book. I don't know if I should show you the last one…" Michelle informed them.

Michelle was carrying the Millennium Bauble on a thick string around her neck; she had taken the Millennium Book out of her bag. Then Yugi and co. heard a rustling in her bag. 

"Can I come out yet?" they heard a voice say.

"Yeah, you can come out, but I have some friends I would like you to meet!" Michelle replied to the voice and a small, flying animal with wings and a long tail flew out," This is Nikko (Daylight). Nikko, this is Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Bakura!"

"I bear the Millennium Earring on my left ear, if you can see." Nikko told them," Hmm… What's this? The tomb robber is among us!"

"Oh no, not this again," Bakura said," I am the tomb robber, actually my Yami is. He is harmless because I told him not to and he promised me. I said I would take away his favorite food, rock candy, if he didn't give it up!"

"Oh… Would you like to meet my Yami? I call her Naito (Night)." Nikko asked.

"Oh would you like to see mine also? Her name is Yukiko (Snow Child)." Michelle said.

"I'll ask Yami to come out," Yugi said.

"I'll ask Yami Bakura to come out, I have to think of a name for him," Bakura said.

"How about Yani? It means hard-working!" Michelle offered.

"I'll ask him. Yami Bakura? Do you want your name to be Yani? It means hard-working." Bakura asked Yami Bakura when he came out.

"Sure!" Yami said he was looking at Michelle and Yukiko.

When she heard rustling in the bushes, she hastily put all her Millennium items away, Nikko flew back into the bag and Naito followed, and they all hustled their Yami's away. One of Pegasus' henchmen emerged. He hastily knocked Michelle unconscious, grabbed her, and ran. 

"Hey come back!" Tea cried.

"Oh no! What are we going to do? Now we have 3 people to save, Gramps, Ser (Serenity), and Michelle! Just perfect!" Joey told them.

Meanwhile, Michelle was thrown in the same dungeon as Mokuba….

************************************************************************

Well, how did you like it? I was just bored one day, when I had no hmk and decided to write it. If you really wanted to read about romance you're probably going to have to wait until the 3rd chapter. Sorry. Please review and try to lessen the flames. Arigatou (thanx)!


	2. Getting Pegasus Pissed

A Noble Heart and A Noble Soul  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Pegasus Pissed  
  
By: Michelle Siu a.k.a. Seto_Kaiba's_Girl  
  
Ok, here's the second chapter. I know the chapter name is weird, but I couldn't think of anything else. So you'll just have to live with it. Please enjoy reading it!  
  
YUGI: Am I going to be in this chapter?  
  
MICHELLE: Probably not… You see you're not in the dungeon!  
  
TEA: What do you mean by bust out?  
  
MICHELLE: You'll see.  
  
SETO: It's not fair! I was in the last chapter for about 5 seconds! Will I be in this chapter?  
  
MICHELLE: I don't know.  
  
JOEY: You don't know anything!  
  
MICHELLE: Come on, people! Let's start chapter 2 now! They're waiting!  
  
{Yugi talking to Yami}  
  
[Yami talking to Yugi]  
  
Yani (Yami Bakura) talking to Bakura  
  
(Bakura talking to Yani)  
  
/Nikko talking to Naito/  
  
\Naito talking to Nikko\  
  
ºMichelle talking to Yukikoº  
  
~Yukiko talking to Michelle~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba was very surprised when Michelle was thrown in. At first he thought it was his brother because of the coats worn by them. The coats were the same style and color. When he looked more closely, though, he saw she was a girl. Even though she had short hair.  
  
"Hello? Person? Are you alive? Who are you?" Mokuba asked.  
  
There was no answer as it took awhile for Michelle to regain consciousness. Mokuba tried to lift her onto the bed and succeeded. Mokuba was wondering who this girl was and why she was here. Was she sent by his brother to come save him because he was too busy? Was she maybe related to Yugi Motou? Pegasus is always trying to get him.  
  
"Please wake up! I have so many questions to ask you!" Mokuba pleaded.  
  
Suddenly, she started to stir. Her eyes flickered as she slowly started to get up. Mokuba hastily tried to help her, when she pushed him away from her. Then she ran to her bag, she checked that everything was in place and then looked at Mokuba's stunned face.  
  
"Who are you?" Michelle demanded angrily.  
  
"Uh… My name is Mokuba Kaiba, who are you?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Kaiba? Seto Kaiba's little brother? Well, anyway, My name is Michelle Siu." Michelle introduced," Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, umm… were you sent here by my brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Your brother? No of course not! I have my own reasons for coming here," Michelle told him.  
  
"Awww… I was really hoping my brother would come," said Mokuba," I see you have ten star chips already, I heard Pegasus talking about you. How you got 10 star chips in an hour. Do you… Do you think my brother could beat you?"  
  
"Hmmm… Well, I think he wouldn't be able to beat me," Michelle told him," He doesn't know the heart of the cards!"  
  
"The Heart of the Cards? I heard Yugi talk about that!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
A loud growling sound came from Michelle's bag. It sounded like someone's stomach.  
  
"Umm… What's that noise? Do you hear it?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yeah! I almost forgot! Nikko! Nikko, you can come out now!" Michelle said.  
  
Mokuba watched with interest as a small flying animal flew out. He noticed that the creature had an earring that was shaped like an eye. It was the same symbol as the bauble on Michelle's thick string around her neck.  
  
"I'm hungry! You forgot to feed me! I don't know how to open those 20 locks you put on the food holder!" Nikki said," Huh? Who that? Another kid?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm Mokuba Kaiba! Nice to meet you, Nikko!" Mokuba greeted.  
  
"Oh really?" Michelle answered to Nikko as she took out the food holder from her bag," Why are 19 of them unlocked then? It's good I put…"  
  
"Put what?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Nikko said furiously, glaring at Michelle.  
  
"You're hiding something! What's that bauble around your neck? It has the same symbol as that earring does and what Yugi has around his neck! What is it?" Mokuba demanded.  
  
"Ok, fine, well, this is a Millennium item. This bauble around my neck is magic, so are the other things that have this symbol." Michelle explained pointing to the thing that looked like an eye on the front of the Millennium book.  
  
"What did you put on the lock?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I put a very powerful ancient spell on it, no one but I knows how to undo it. I'll unlock it now. Here you go Nikko, why don't you call out Naito? I'll call out Yukiko!" Michelle said," Even thought they can't eat."  
  
  
  
"What's this?" Pegasus asked angrily.  
  
"What's what?" One of his men asked.  
  
"I need to go see Mokuba and the girl you threw in!" Pegasus said," Alone!"  
  
"Yes sir," The man said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Michelle said," I can sense it, Pegasus is coming!"  
  
"What?!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Now," Michelle muttered as she hastily looked through the Millennium Book," There has to be something! Yes, here!"  
  
"Huh?" Mokuba asked totally confused.  
  
"Angelus outomorpho outo totallo! OUTO ANGGELONO! (I made the whole thing up.)" Michelle said another spell.  
  
All at once, Michelle turned into an angel and transported Mokuba, Yukiko, Naito, Nikki, and Michelle to where Yugi was. He was about to duel Mai, when the 5 of them appeared out of thin air and fell on top of Yami Yugi a.k.a. Yami. Mai was flabbergasted; she just stared at the people.  
  
"It's good no one else was here to see that, we are in the forest!" Mai exclaimed.  
  
"Alright!" Joey cheered," Now, we don't have to save Michelle!"  
  
"Pegasus was coming, I sensed it! I knew I had to go! I brought Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba, too! Anyway, we are going to have lunch. Oh!" Michelle said noticing Mai," Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Mai Valentine, pleasure to meet you Michelle," Mai said.  
  
"Lunch? Did you say lunch? Hey Yugi? Can we have lunch first? Please?" Tristan and Joey begged.  
  
"Boys," Tea muttered.  
  
"Sure!" Yugi said, he wasn't paying attention, he was staring at Yami who was staring at Michelle.  
  
{What's wrong Yami?}  
  
[Nothing, aibou (twin, I think), it's just that Michelle reminds me of someone]  
  
{Was she in this life or the old life?}  
  
[The old one, I just can't seem to put my finger on it! Its so frustrating, aibou]  
  
{Why don't you ask her?}  
  
[I can't. Can I go back inside the bauble? Please?]  
  
{Yes alright}  
  
"Yug, Hey Yugi!" Joey said.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi asked.  
  
"If you don't want your food, I'll take it!" Joey said.  
  
"Hey that's no fair!" Tristan said.  
  
"No guys, I'll have it," Yugi said.  
  
"Have you seen my brother, Yugi?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No sorry, Mokuba. I haven't seen him," Yugi said.  
  
"Oh…" Mokuba said a bit disappointedly.  
  
After their meal was over, they decided not to duel. As Yugi knew Yami wasn't in the mood for dueling. The group of Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Yani, Mai, Mokuba, Nikko, Naito, Yukiko, and Michelle decided to set up camp, even though it was still early. They sent Mokuba to sleep, they knew he was tired. Just for safety, Nikko, Naito, Yukiko, Bakura, and Yani went in with him. There were 3 tents. Tent #1 consisted of Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan. Tent #2 consisted of Bakura, Yani, Mokuba, Mai, and Tea. The last tent had Michelle, Yukiko, Naito, and Nikko in it. The 4 people with a Yami thought it would be better if there were more people. More people meant more protection, right?  
  
"Hahaha! You won't be safe for long, for I will come. When I do, your Millennium items will be mine!" Pegasus, the oenophile, said sipping some more of his wine.  
  
ººTOBECONTINUEDTOBECONTINUEDTOBECONTINUEDTOBECONTINUEDºº  
  
How did you like my second chapter? If you are interested, Chapter 3 is up for Potter Hour 2! I hope you read it! Review please. Try to keep the flames from coming, ok? º_^  
  
See you later! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	3. Seto's Dept

A Noble Heart and A Noble Soul  
  
Chapter 3: Seto's Dept  
  
By: Seto_Kaiba's_Girl a.k.a. Michelle Siu  
  
Hi! My third chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed my previous chapter! By the way, in case you were wondering, and oenophile (Eee-nuh-fil) is a lover of alcohol. You see him drinking alcohol in almost every episode that he appears in. Anyway, Seto is FINALLY in it! Yeah Seto! Please review at the end of this chapter please, Arigatou!  
  
YUGI: Wow! This is going to be the best!  
  
TEA: I agree with you Yugi! I like being in this! Michelle hates Pegasus too!  
  
MICHELLE: Who wouldn't?  
  
JOEY: I can't believe you made Michelle beat me!  
  
YAMI: That reminds me, Michelle still owes Yugi and I a duel.  
  
MICHELLE: Sweatdrop  
  
SETO: Yeah! I'm finally in it!  
  
MICHELLE: I've had enough of this! Let's start the chapter!  
  
{Yugi talking to Yami}  
  
[Yami talking to Yugi]  
  
Yani (Yami Bakura) talking to Bakura  
  
(Bakura talking to Yani)  
  
/Nikko talking to Naito/  
  
\Naito talking to Nikko\  
  
ºMichelle talking to Yukikoº  
  
~Yukiko talking to Michelle~  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Pegasus!" Michelle suddenly cried," He is going to pay for all he's done! He can't imprison people like that!"  
  
"I agree, but we can't do anything right now! He has my grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Yes…" Michelle replied  
  
"Why do you duel?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I duel for people's loved ones," Michelle said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked.  
  
"I find out why people are dueling, if they are dueling for a loved one. There is a possibility I will help them. If they are rude, however, I will most certainly not help them. I am going to help Serenity and your grandfather, Yugi. I will use all my power." Michelle said.  
  
[I think I figured out who she is!]  
  
{Who?}  
  
[Wait, I'll ask her, aibou… I'm not sure]  
  
{Sure}  
  
"Michelle?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes?" Michelle replied.  
  
"Were you in service to me when I was a pharaoh?" Yami demanded.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, can you guess what I was? I'll give you a clue, I performed in front of you," Michelle said  
  
"A performer? An entertainer, you mean? Entertainer? A female entertainer… Oh! I remember now! You were the master of the arts! Music, Singer, Dancer, Actor, etc.!" Yami exclaimed," You were my favorite performer, but you left one day…"  
  
"Yes, that was because you acted like a snobbish, self-centered, arrogant, mean, selfish person!" Michelle said.  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to put it that way, did you?" Yugi asked.  
  
Just then, a scream was heard from their campsite. It sent the trio dashing back to see what was wrong. As they arrived, they saw a bunch of Pegasus' men. Trying to grab Mokuba.  
  
"Where's Michelle?" One of them shouted.  
  
"I'm here! You want me? Come and get me!" Michelle shouted.  
  
All the men left Mokuba to get Michelle.  
  
"Run! Run away with Mokuba. Yugi get Mokuba and the others and get out of here! I can handle this myself!" Michelle said  
  
She dodged all the men and started running through the forest. Yugi and co. ran too, but the other way. She ran and ran and ran. Then she bumped into a person, that person was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" He snarled.  
  
Just then, Pegasus' men came.  
  
"We've got you surrounded. Won't Pegasus be pleased? Too bad we didn't get that little brat, Mokuba. Now, why don't you just come with us? We already have you surrounded! Ha ha! We told you we'd get you!" The leader said.  
  
Seto looked at the girl that was on the floor beside him. She looked terrified, her shirt was torn and her jacket was ripped. She was bleeding all over.  
  
"Who this? Well, Pegasus is really going to be happy. We got a double catch! It's Seto Kaiba! Now, we can get them both!" The man said.  
  
"Not without a fight!" Seto said," You stay here, don't move. I'll protect you…"  
  
With that they fought, Seto knocked down all of them except for the leader. Who then grabbed Michelle and held her hostage. Michelle was so weak that she couldn't resist. Seto looked shocked. Then the man started running. Determined to get the girl back, Seto ran after the man. Tackling him with full force. The man landed right on top of Michelle who was now terrified. Seto quickly pulled him off her and started beating him up. When the guy was finally unconscious, he picked Michelle up and carried her into the forest.  
  
"Are you okay?" Seto asked as he smiled a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Humph!" Michelle said as she turned her back to him.  
  
"Come on, what's your name?" Seto asked.  
  
"Humph!" Michelle repeated.  
  
Seto finally realized he wouldn't get anything out of her. Therefore, he started to care for her wounds. She would sometimes recoiled because it stung too much. When he was mending the cut on her arm, Seto noticed that she had to bauble around her neck. The symbol on the bauble was like the one on Yugi's puzzle thing. He touched it, suddenly all her cuts healed, her clothes were mended and she was feeling better. Seto stared at with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Who are you?" Michelle asked him.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corporation. The world's best duelist and who are you?"  
  
"The best duelist, you? You must be joking you can't beat me! Anyway, My name is Michelle Siu."  
  
"Why were Pegasus's men looking for you?"  
  
"Why? Because I busted out of his prison with Mokuba and he got pissed."  
  
"Mokuba? You got Mokuba out of Pegasus' reach? Where is he? He didn't get caught again did he?"  
  
"No! He's with Yugi!"  
  
"How can I repay you? I'll do anything! Do you want money? Anything!"  
  
Michelle then stood up and started to leave. She walked and then vanished into thin air. Leaving a very confused Seto behind. Michelle finally found Yugi. She saw the boys crying, but Mai, Tea, Bakura, Yukiko, Nikko, Naito, and Mokuba weren't there.  
  
"What happened? Why are you all injured, where's Mai, Tea, Bakura, Yukiko, Nikko, Naito, and Mokuba? Tell me!" Michelle exclaimed.  
  
"Pegasus captured them inside cards, he didn't mange to get the rest of us."  
  
"No! I'm going to go get them…"  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
"Yes, Michelle come in. I have a big surprise for you, and when I'm done you'll never get to see living daylight again!" Pegasus said as he smiled evilly.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Michelle ran and she used the Millennium Book to help her. Then, she saw duel monster cards on the ground. They were soul cards! Pegasus had dropped them by accident. She walked over and picked them up, then a net caught her. She laughed at this, for it was very amusing. She took out her pocketknife and cut the net open. She took the cards and ran back to Yugi.  
  
"Somehow, I think there is something more to that trap, he wouldn't do that!" Yugi said.  
  
"That was because I went to go help her," Malik said.  
  
"MALIK?!" Yani, Yami, and Yugi shouted.  
  
"Hello, who are you? My name is Michelle Siu!" Michelle greeted.  
  
"Hey, I'm Malik Ishtar. There was a much bigger trap over there. I removed it though." Malik said coolly.  
  
"Thanks, Malik!"  
  
"No problem! Hey Yugi, my sister's here. You know, Isis. She wants to duel you!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Oh by the way, Michelle, I want to duel you too!"  
  
"My pleasure," Michelle replied.  
  
Just then, Michelle was caught once again by the men. She threw the soul cards to Yugi.  
  
"Please take them! Restore them back!"  
  
"No! Michelle!" Malik cried.  
  
"Don't worry about me!" Michelle yelled back.  
  
Michelle was brought to talk face to face with Pegasus.  
  
"Yo sup? How's it goin', did you drink any good wine lately?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I am fine, and yes I did drink good wine! Every kind of wine is good!" Pegasus said.  
  
"I want to know, how you got 10 star chips in an hour!"  
  
"I dueled," Michelle replied simply," I'm tired, can we take this up tomorrow?"  
  
"Fine," Pegasus said," Get Michelle a room on the highest floor."  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"Where's Michelle?" Seto gasped as he arrived where Yugi was.  
  
"She got captured by Pegasus again," Yugi sobbed.  
  
"I've got your brother right here, Kaiba," Bakura said," I'll restore him to human form."  
  
"Big Brother!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto cried.  
  
"Michelle saved me again! She saved me twice! Now she's captured by Pegasus again, right?" Mokuba said looking around.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Seto said sadly.  
  
"Get her back, Seto."  
  
"I will. Yugi, please take care of Mokuba. I'm going to get Michelle," Seto said.  
  
"No way! I'm coming with you!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
And the two boys set off to find Michelle…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
How did you like this chapter? I felt like putting Malik in it because I like him second best! Guess who's first. Well, please review and visit my sister. Her penname is 'sweet_lil_angel'. Read her stories, they are good, if you like Digimon. Please Review! Michelle gets caught often, doesn't she? If you don't like it, sorry because I can't think of anything. I just keep writing and writing! PLEASE REVIEW! Arigatou! Bye! 


	4. Found or lost?

A Noble Heart and a Noble Soul  
  
Chapter 4: Found. or Lost?  
  
By: Michelle Siu a.k.a. setokaibalover  
  
Hi, I'm back with another chapter of A Noble Heart and a Noble Soul. So I haven't written in a while, well sorry, because I've been busy with my page and since school started I had to get things under control. My site will be up soon, so just wait. I'll get things back underhand well; let's start the chapter, shall we?  
  
Seto: Michelle! You haven't been writing for so long! What happened?  
  
Michelle: Aw. Seto-kun, that's so sweet! You care for me! Glomps Seto  
  
Seto: Blush  
  
Malik: Michelle, did you have a good summer?  
  
Michelle: Malik! I sure did, it was fun! Thank you for asking! Glomps Malik  
  
Malik: Sticks his tongue out at Seto  
  
Ryou Bakura: Can we get the story started?  
  
Michelle: Bakura! Glomps Bakura  
  
{Yugi talking to Yami}  
  
[Yami talking to Yugi]  
  
Yani (Yami Bakura) talking to Bakura  
  
(Bakura talking to Yani)  
  
/Nikko talking to Naito/  
  
\Naito talking to Nikko\  
  
ºMichelle talking to Yukikoº  
  
~Yukiko talking to Michelle~  
  
-Malik talking to Raidon-  
  
=Raidon talking to Malik=  
  
"How am I supposed to get into Pegasus' castle?" Seto asked himself.  
  
"What am I supposed to be? An invisible guy that no one can see?" Malik asked  
  
"No one asked you to come, you just tagged along. I'm going to save Michelle by myself, you got it?" Seto shouted.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I am going to save Michelle! I'm in league with Pegasus, remember? My sister, Isis, and my brother, Rishid, were supposedly brainwashed. Well, that was because I stole Isis' Millennium Tauk and took it for myself!" Malik told Seto.  
  
"Great, now help me find an opening to Pegasus' castle," Seto said hastily.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Michelle, will you tell me now?" Pegasus said sweetly.  
  
Then, Michelle started laughing for no apparent reason. Unfortunately, that got Pegasus really, really pissed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Pegasus demanded.  
  
"It's just the fact that you're holding wine in your hand AGAIN and your name!" Michelle burst out.  
  
"I happen to like wine and what about my name? Maxi million Pegasus, there's nothing wrong with that!" Pegasus shouted.  
  
"More like Maxi million Flying Horse!" Michelle laughed.  
  
Pegasus' face grew red with embarrassment, then he looked really mad, and then he looked embarrassed again. Then, he looked very serious.  
  
"Tell me your secret," He demanded.  
  
"What secret?" Michelle asked innocently.  
  
"If you won't tell me, then I'll go see for myself!" Pegasus said madly.  
  
"No you won't, just try me!" Michelle said.  
  
Pegasus tried and tried, but his efforts were in vain. For some odd reason, he could not look into Michelle's soul. It might have been because of her Millennium Items, but she had left all of them with Nikko, Naito, and her aibou, Yukiko. Therefore, it really didn't make any sense at all! "Why can't I see into your soul?" Pegasus cried angrily," What secrets do you have from me?"  
  
"No, the question is what secret did you keep from me? Ok, I'll tell you." Michelle said.  
  
"Perfect," Pegasus interrupted.  
  
"Wait, I'll tell you, if you tell me where my sister is! Tell me where Sapphire is! Hand her over!" Michelle demanded.  
  
"So you're that legendary duelist, that little girl keeps talking about." Pegasus said.  
  
"Yeah, keep talking, give her to me!" Michelle shouted.  
  
"She also said something about Millennium Items." Pegasus said slyly.  
  
  
  
"Ok, we're in, now what?" Malik asked.  
  
Seto ignored him and continued walking through the dungeons. Suddenly he heard a sound and stopped moving. He hid in the shadows with Malik at his side.  
  
"Who's there?" A girl's voice demanded.  
  
Seto realized it was a prisoner; he stepped out of the shadows and started to pick the lock.  
  
"Who are you two? Wait a second, I know you!" She shouted pointing at Malik," Your one of Flying Horse's evil henchmen! GET AWAY FROM ME, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"  
  
Seto had finished picking the lock, he opened the door and said," I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., we snuck in here to rescue a girl named, Michelle Siu, have you seen her?"  
  
"Yeah I have, I saw her everyday before Flying Horse took me away," The girl said," My name is Sapphire Siu and I'm Michelle Siu's cousin. Why are you looking for her?"  
  
"She was captured by Pegasus or as you say, Flying Horse, that's why I'm going to save her!" Seto told her politely.  
  
"You save her? I'm going to save her too!" Malik cried angrily.  
  
"You don't trouble to keep your voice down, do you?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"Shut up little girl," Malik snarled, as he did his extra evil aibou, Raidon, appeared.  
  
"You must be careful or my cousin will come after you," Sapphire warned.  
  
"I saved her life, what will she do to me?" Malik asked.  
  
"She's my cousin, please, if you like her, than you won't make fun of me," Sapphire told him.  
  
"Can't you people be quiet? Have you forgotten that we are not supposed to be here and if Pegasus' men find us, we will be in deep trouble?" Seto cried.  
  
"Oh, right." Malik replied.  
  
The three of them set of by foot and soon came to a small set of stairs. Sure enough, they decided to walk up to see what was at the top. When they reached the top they heard shouting and arguing. It was Pegasus' voice and Michelle's voice.  
  
"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Michelle screamed.  
  
"No one can help you now! Give me your Millennium Items!" Pegasus cackled insanely.  
  
"Michelle!" Seto yelled as he ran towards Michelle.  
  
"Michelle, are you okay?!" Malik cried.  
  
"Michelle, I finally found you!" Sapphire cried joyously.  
  
"Sapphire, are you alright?! What did he do to you?!" Michelle asked happily and worriedly.  
  
"Excuse me? I was in the middle of torturing her!" Pegasus said angrily.  
  
No one listened to him, so he got really mad. He had enough; he trapped Michelle in a card. Because Michelle hadn't brought her Millennium Items, which she only had two that she brought with her, she hadn't bothered to bring all her yami's except Yukiko. Yukiko wasn't with her because she was told to stay at the camp site to protect the others. Therefore, she was trapped within the card. This time Pegasus made sure that they wouldn't ever be able to get her back, he used his most powerful one. He wanted to make her friends suffer.  
  
"What did you do, you monster? You trapped her like you did to Mokuba! I can't believe you!" Seto shouted angrily.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MICHELLE?" Sapphire screamed.  
  
"No. She can't be gone." Malik whispered.  
  
= What is it? Do you need someone killed? =  
  
- Leave me alone, Raidon. -  
  
= Who defied your orders, Malik? It couldn't be your dad, I killed him already. =  
  
She's gone, trapped in a card. She'll never live again. -  
  
= Maybe I can do something about it. =  
  
Ok, please try! -  
  
"Who did this?" Raidon asked in a mighty voice.  
  
"Hahaha! It was me!" Pegasus said gleefully.  
  
"You find it funny? You defied my master, now you must face the consequences." Raidon said taking his Millennium Rod out and turning it into a dagger.  
  
"What do you want?" Pegasus said fearfully," No stay away!"  
  
First, Raidon ran up to Pegasus' shrine to Cecelia and trashed it; he ripped up all his paintings and everything! Nothing that reminded Pegasus of Cecelia was left. It did leave something, a crying and weak Pegasus. Seeing this, Malik seized this opportunity to stab Pegasus many, many times, until he was dead.  
  
"How is Michelle supposed to be restored now?" Seto asked coldly.  
  
He picked up the card that Pegasus sealed her in, something very peculiar was on it. It was a monster card, more like human, but it was called THE GODDESS OF HATHOR.  
  
NAME: THE GODDESS OF HATHOR  
  
TYPE: ALL  
  
ATTACK: 6000  
  
DEFENSE: 6000  
  
FACTS: THIS CARD IS NOT AFFECTED IN ANY WAY BY MAGIC CARDS, TRAP CARDS, OR EFFECT MONSTER CARDS. FOR EACH POWER CARD THE OPPONENT OR THE HOLDER USES ON OTHER MONSTERS, THIS CARD GAIN 500 ATTACK AND DEFENSE POINTS.  
  
Seto was awed by the stats of that card. He wondered why Michelle had become this card. When Mokuba, Yugi's Grandfather, and he had been captured, they never became a card that could be used in the game. Suddenly, Malik's voice snapped him out of his trance.  
  
"Hello? I'm guessing Yugi knows how to restore Michelle; he did restore the girls, Mokuba, and the others. Anyway, since Pegasus let out that high pitch scream, his guards are probably on their way, so let's go," Malik said.  
  
"I agree," Sapphire told him," They are probably on their way; we should go with Michelle's card."  
  
"Ok." Seto said pocketing the card.  
  
Yami Bakura snuck up to Pegasus' building, he saw Pegasus laying dead there. None of Pegasus' guards were there yet, so Bakura took this chance to steal his Millennium Eye. again. Pegasus had gotten the eye back because Shadi found Bakura. Now, since Pegasus was dead it wouldn't matter!  
  
Bakura did his little evil laugh thing and then left.  
  
"Did you get Michelle back, big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"." Seto couldn't speak because he was overwhelmed with sadness.  
  
"Well? What's that supposed to mean?" Yami asked madly.  
  
Suddenly, a loud P.A. came on. "DUE TO PEGASUS' DEATH, THE TOURNAMENT IS CANCELLED!"  
  
"MALIK, COME HERE RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" A loud and powerful voice called. It was Isis.  
  
"Ummm. Yes?" Malik asked innocently.  
  
"What have I told you about ordering Raidon to kill people?" Isis demanded.  
  
"Please, Isis, go easy on him. He doesn't know any better." Rishid pleaded.  
  
"That is unheard of! An Ishtar does not act that way!" Isis scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Isis, please forgive me," Malik pleaded," I won't order him to do anything like killing someone every again."  
  
"I will watch after Malik," Rishid said.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I will protect Malik with all my life," Rishid told Malik's father.  
  
"Daddy, will Rishid always be with me?" Malik asked in such a cute voice.  
  
"Yes, he will, and so will Isis," Malik's Dad said.  
  
"I'll make sure he causes no trouble." Isis had promised. END FLASHBACK ************************************************************************  
  
"Do not forget, Malik, I promised father that I would take care of you!" Isis told him.  
  
"HELLO? DID EVERYONE FORGET ABOUT MY AIBOU?" Yukiko asked madly.  
  
"Oh right," Joey said.  
  
"How are we going to get her back?" Yukiko asked.  
  
"Let me try!" Yami said.  
  
Yami tried, but the spell was too strong.  
  
"We can talk to her by dueling, but we have to get off the island," Sapphire said.  
  
Seto arranged that a large helicopter come pick them up even though he was very sad. On the helicopter, no one could say anything. It was so silent.  
  
The helicopter dropped each one off at their house, but Sapphire followed Mokuba and Seto home because she had no where to stay. When they got to the Kaiba Mansion, Sapphire had a whole wing to herself. Mokuba went to his wing and Seto went to his room, told everyone not to bother him, and shut the door.  
  
"I must find a way to communicate to Michelle without dueling," Seto told himself.  
  
Seto started to build a card hologram device, you could place a card into the slot or lock it in and the hologram of the card would stay there until taken out of the slot. He stayed up the whole night without stopping for food, drinks, sleep; he even lasted the night without going to the washroom! (Sorry, I just had to add that!)  
  
Finally, it was done, the hologram device was finished. Seto smiled in triumph, now, he had to test it. He wasn't exactly sure that it would work and didn't want to risk Michelle's card. Therefore, he took out his Gyakutenno Megami card and place into the slot. Gyakutenno Megami appeared as a clear, looking solid, hologram. Seto shouted in great triumph, he was very happy.  
  
"Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked as he ran into the room, obviously thinking something bad had happened to Seto.  
  
"Has something happened to Kaiba?" Sapphire asked coolly.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Seto said impatiently," You can proceed to what you were doing."  
  
"Okay, but if there's anything wrong, please tell me, big brother." Mokuba told him.  
  
"Ok," Seto replied.  
  
"Where am I?" Michelle asked.  
  
"You are trapped inside a card," A voice told her.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Michelle demanded.  
  
"I am your guide. My name is Micha, I am a Wing Guide Goddess and was First Class Master of the Arts of all Egypt," Eilonwy said," I have come to train you."  
  
"I don't need no training!" Michelle protested.  
  
"You have many good skills, I can't deny, but you need to learn more," Micha said," You game skills are high, but you fighting skills are incredibly low! Not to mention many other skills, come to think of it, you could improve on your game skills too."  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Michelle asked madly.  
  
"Ummm. Yes." Micha answered," What's your point?"  
  
"Nothing," Michelle said.  
  
"I am going to teach you everything from Flying-," Micha started.  
  
"Flying? You know how to fly?" Michelle asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes," Micha said," Look carefully!"  
  
Micha looked upwards into the sky and sailed upwards, she swooped down and did many unbelievable tricks. Michelle couldn't help but think that Micha looked really like. someone. She just couldn't figure out whom.  
  
"First, I'm going to teach you how to fly!" Micha told her," It'll be easy if anyone related to you knew how to fly, but it's not that hard. My mom knew how to fly, so I got the hang of it first thing!"  
  
Michelle was amazed at how much this person knew. She obediently followed the girl's instructions. First, she had to visualize herself in the air, and then she had to jump up. After that, you had to open your eyes and lift your arms. It sounds really easy, but it was actually pretty hard. Michelle got it right away and she was flying like a pro.  
  
"Wow, you must be a very fast learner!" Micha exclaimed.  
  
"I am learning from the best!" Michelle replied," How come you never came to me before?"  
  
"Well, because I was pre-occupied with another girl called Yukiko, she is only a spirit however." Micha told her.  
  
"YUKIKO TOOK LESSONS FROM YOU?!" Michelle shouted.  
  
"Yep!" Micha answered.  
  
"Ok, so just teach me all I need to know. I'm very eager to learn new things," Michelle told her.  
  
"That's the spirit," Micha replied," so let's get started."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was getting really restless inside his Millennium Puzzle. He finally decided to go for a walk, he got out of the Puzzle and without even a glance at Yugi, and he left. Yami Bakura was really worried; he honestly couldn't get any sleep! In fact, no one could!  
  
Everyone was headed to the park at the exact same time. Well, actually Yugi was already sitting on the swings with Ryou. They had both left their home to take a walk. Nobody could sleep because their friend was held prisoner inside a card. maybe forever.  
  
"So how can we release Michelle?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope we find a solution soon," Yugi said.  
  
"Aibou? What are you doing here?" Yami asked as he arrived," I thought you were asleep!"  
  
"Well, you thought wrong," Yugi told him.  
  
"Ryou, what is your business here?" Yani asked.  
  
"." Was all Bakura's reply.  
  
"Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Yani, what are you all doing here?" Tea asked.  
  
"Exactly, why are you all here? Why are YOU here Tea?" Joey asked.  
  
"Why are all of you here?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, it's probably the same reason why all of you are here," Malik said.  
  
"Yes, I am sure all of you worry for your friend, Michelle," Isis agreed.  
  
"There is only one way to restore your friend, O Chosen One," Shadi said coming out of the ground.  
  
"What is it? And stop calling me 'O Chosen One'!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"The only way is." Shadi said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Well, I finally finished the 4th chapter! I feel so happy! I didn't get time to work on it before because I was working on my Yu-Gi-Oh site, but I have time now. Not that I'm finished the site. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!! DOMO ARIGATOU! 


	5. The Journey Begins We'll Be Ready For Th...

A Noble Heart and a Noble Soul  
  
Chapter 5: The Journey Begins. We'll be ready for the worst!  
  
By: Michelle Siu a.k.a. setokaibalover  
  
Sorry, I didn't write for a while. I've been busy with my Yu-Gi-Oh Website, Homework, and my Yu-Gi-Oh comic (The Chibis' Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh!). My comic has the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters in Chibi form and they have their own adventures like new tournaments, camping, etc. I reunited everybody from Season 1-3 and added a few more characters! It's pretty good, for my first comic! Anyways, Please Read and Review and no flames!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters are mine! However, Michelle, Yukiko, Naito, Nikko, etc. are mine!  
  
Yugi: How come Shadi never finished telling us the only way to free Michelle?  
  
Michelle: Um. Good question! Ask setokaibalover!  
  
Yugi: Setokaibalover, how come Shadi never finished telling us the only way to free Michelle?  
  
Setokaibalover: Um. Good question! Ask Michelle!  
  
Yugi: Michelle, how come Shadi never finished telling us the only way to free Michelle?  
  
Michelle: Um. Good question! Ask setokaibalover!  
  
Yugi: Setokaibalover, how come Shadi never finished telling us the only way to free Michelle?  
  
Setokaibalover: Um. Good question! Ask Michelle!  
  
Yugi: Michelle---  
  
Shadi: It's supposed to conjure suspense! Ok? Now please just start the story!  
  
{Yugi talking to Yami}  
  
[Yami talking to Yugi]  
  
Yani (Yami Bakura) talking to Bakura  
  
(Bakura talking to Yani)  
  
/Nikko talking to Naito/  
  
\Naito talking to Nikko\  
  
ºMichelle talking to Yukikoº  
  
~Yukiko talking to Michelle~  
  
-Malik talking to Raidon-  
  
=Raidon talking to Malik=  
  
....................................  
  
"The only way is to go up to the Trillium Realm of Many Spirits, and then we will have to get to the Enchanted Forests and find The Forest of Many Wonders. In The Forests of Many Wonders, we must find the Portal of those who are Lost. After entering the portal, we must face a fierce beast whose name is unknown. If we can defeat the beast, we must enter The Sacred Castle of The Beast and locate a Secret Entrance. That Entrance will take us to The Cave made of Mazes. At the end of the Maze, we will have to face many unknown very powerful beasts and monsters. If we survive, we must climb The Eternally Erupting Volcano. Inside the Middle of the Volcano will be The Gate of Wing Guide Goddesses and Gods Realm. From there, the destination is unknown." Shadi said.  
  
"Wow! That's so complicated!" Yugi cried in amazement.  
  
"Too many words for my taste," Joey agreed.  
  
"Don't worry, I wrote it all down!" Bakura said.  
  
"Wow," Yugi said," I could never remember that!"  
  
"I DID IT, I DID IT!" Seto cried as he ran towards the gang.  
  
"Did what? Signed a contract for 5 million dollars?" Joey asked bitterly.  
  
"No you insolent dog, I made something that would enable Michelle to communicate to us without duelling!" Seto cried.  
  
"It figures," Joey muttered.  
  
"Tell me about it," Tristan agreed.  
  
"Yeah right, let's see it then," Malik said sourly.  
  
Seto shot Malik an ice cold glare and then said," Alright, it's not like you could ever come up with this even to save yourself, Ishtar."  
  
Seto showed them his invention. It was portable and someone could carry it on his arm. It was in a disc shape like the Duel Disc System he invented and had a slot to put the card in. He demonstrated with his blue eyes white dragon. When he inserted the card, the slot entrance would lock and seal it. The only way to open it again was if the card wanted to leave or if someone pressed the button which could only be activated through the password and lock. The blue eyes white dragon appeared, but it was only a miniature version. Seto could only make the hologram bigger if he wanted to.  
  
"Put Michelle's card into the slot!" Yami ordered.  
  
"Don't order me around!" Seto said, but took Michelle's card out of his pocket anyways.  
  
He took out his blue eyes card and carefully and gently placed Michelle's card into the slot. The hologram of the card appeared; The Goddess of Hathor looked like Michelle. However, she was wearing different clothing. Michelle opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, WHAT AM I WEARING?" Michelle screamed," Seto, do you mind taking out my card while I change?"  
  
"Ok," Seto said blushing.  
  
Awhile later, Seto put the card back in. Michelle was in her normal clothing and was yawning.  
  
"Being in this card is so tiring! My soul has gone someplace else and now it's just my body, brain, etc. It's like being in a room with no door! A white room full of light, it's so scary! I wish there was someone here with me!" Michelle said.  
  
"Michelle, do you know how to get yourself out of this?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, but if I had my Millennium Items with me, I could undo the most complex spells. Unfortunately in this state, I can't do anything!" Michelle cried, "I hate this! Why me? Seto, why didn't you save me in time? Malik, why didn't you? You too said you would protect me!"  
  
"I-I," Malik stuttered.  
  
"Michelle," Seto said getting down on his knees," Please forgive me!"  
  
"Ahahaha, I was just kidding! Don't take me seriously!" Michelle said," Get up, Seto, and stop stuttering, Malik! I don't blame you guys! Actually, I wasn't planning on you guys saving me! I'm really glad you guys came though! At least, I got to get trapped in a card with the people I enjoyed being with, not counting Flying Horse!"  
  
"Michelle, there is a way to cure you," Bakura said.  
  
"I know," Michelle said," I have to go through all those stupid directions! Trust me; there are tricks to prevent you. I only went there once, out of curiosity! I almost died! That volcano was really hot. The monsters are really strong! It was easy with my book, but any other person who didn't know enchantments would be dead! I almost got lost in the enchanted forests! I didn't know which one was which! I never went past the gate because it didn't look too inviting. No way am I getting myself killed."  
  
"I'm going anyways! I would do anything to save you!" Seto said.  
  
"So would I," said Yugi," Everybody would! In that case, get packing people because tomorrow we are leaving!"  
  
Everybody went home and started packing. They figured it would be a long trip, but they couldn't bring too much. Therefore, they packed all the necessities and some food. In Joey and Tristan's case, they brought lots of food. In the morning, everyone gathered in the park.  
  
"Shadi, how do we get to the trillium realm of many spirits?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It can only be accessed by someone who has a trillium item. Only one person, I know, has some. She has 4 of the 7 items. She is-"Shadi said.  
  
"She's me!" Michelle said," The Trillium Book, The Trillium Instrument, The Trillium Bauble, and The Trillium Heart which is inside of me! The other 2 Trillium Item is the Trillium Belt which is destined to someone else and The Trillium Earring which Nikko wears. The last Trillium Item is called the Trillium Locket. I also have some Millennium Items that I left at. Never mind."  
  
"So you lied about the 8th, 9th, and 10th Millennium Items?" asked Yugi," Was it to keep us from knowing about The Trillium Items."  
  
"Yes, it was to keep you from knowing about The Trillium Items. Yugi, there are much more than just 10 Millennium Items. There are many that I have left discovered, but not taken. Greediness can be a bad thing. You shouldn't know about people who tried to steal the Millennium Items, but I'll tell you anyways," Michelle said," People who are not supposed to possess a Millennium Item and still take will be cursed. The last curse I saw was a guy who had 6 eyes, where his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears should have been. Another one was sprouting wings that couldn't fly and ears; looking like a human bat that couldn't fly, couldn't see, and couldn't walk. If someone hadn't transported him in a car, he would have crumbled up and died. The Ancient Egyptian civilization was secretive, they hardly left any clues. Only Pharaoh here would know more about the Millennium Items, or Shadi. Shadi would probably know more!"  
  
"Nice long speech you gave there, you are starting to sound like Tea! You wouldn't want that!" Joey joked.  
  
"Yeah, can we go now? I hate being in this card! Oh and Seto, can you turn this thing off? I need privacy!" Michelle shouted.  
  
"Ok," Seto said," Michelle. Um.. We'll-we'll get you back as soon as possible!"  
  
"I know," Michelle said giving him a little wink," Bye, now!"  
  
"Bye," everyone said.  
  
"Michelle, you are back!" Micha exclaimed.  
  
"Great, can we get started now?" Michelle asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh, eager aren't you? That's a good thing, but don't get too hasty!" Micha warned," These techniques are meant to be learnt slowly."  
  
"Um. Ok," Michelle replied," I'll slow it down a bit!"  
  
"Today, we are going to work on your fighting skills," Micha told her.  
  
"Why? Am I that helpless?" Michelle asked," Why do I need to know how to fight? I already have the Trillium Book; I don't need to know how to fight! I can use my magic!"  
  
"Ah, but what if you didn't have your book with you? You have to learn how to work without the book! I saw how Pegasus' men were chasing after you and how you just sat helplessly as Seto Kaiba defeated them, without using magic!" Micha said," If he can fight, you should be able to, also. I can also teach you how to use magic without your Trillium Book! You will know enchantments that you don't have to read. If you want something to happen, it will happen. Unfortunately, magic without books, etc. can only be learnt by someone who is gifted. Destined, I should say."  
  
"Alright, then," Michelle said confidently," I will learn everything you teach me!"  
  
"Good," Micha said happily," First, I will teach you how to defend.."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I think we're lost!" Yugi said hopelessly.  
  
"I told you to use my Millennium Ring!" Bakura said," But nnnoooo, no one ever listens to me!"  
  
"Sorry," Tristan said," But we kind of forgot."  
  
"It doesn't matter; we can't get into The Trillium Realm of Many Spirits without a Trillium Item holder who is in solid form. We must find the last Trillium Item and the owner!"  
  
"Your Millennium Ring will not be of use in finding the Trillium Items! The Millennium Items can not sense the power of The Trillium Items!" Shadi told them," We must find them on our own! They should be somewhere in one of the pyramids. Then we must find the owner!"  
  
"Alright, let's get to Egypt, then!" Joey shouted.  
  
"I'll get my copter ready," Seto said.  
  
"Great, we'll get there faster," Yugi said happily.  
  
"Gee! I'm so tired!" Michelle shouted.  
  
"Are you? You definitely have to work harder than!" Micha shouted.  
  
"Fine," Michelle said," Teach me more!"  
  
"You have already learnt a lot of the fighting techniques!" Micha told her.  
  
"Teach me more! I want to know all I can!" Michelle said.  
  
"Knowledge is unlimited, you should know that! There is always room for improvement, I will teach you more!" Micha told her.  
  
"Great, can you teach me how to attack instead of always defending?" Michelle asked her.  
  
"You have learned everything there is to defending! You can start to learn how to attack now!" Micha said," Let's get started now!"  
  
"Alright! When I'm out of this wretched card, I will be so good at everything!" Michelle cried.  
  
"Everybody, get on! We have no time to waste!" Seto shouted.  
  
They finally reached Egypt. They searched every pyramid, but couldn't find the Trillium Item. They had fallen into many hidden traps. They found many secret entrances, but they couldn't find it. Suddenly, Seto had this crazy idea of going underground. You see, there was a slide like thing that led downwards. It was so dark that no one could see anything! Finally, they agreed to go down. They tied a rope to a statue and threw it down. Then, one by one, each person slid down. Unfortunately, after the last person (Tea) went, the piece of rock broke and it slid down with the rope. They had no way to get back up!  
  
"Oh no, what are we going to do now?" Joey asked.  
  
"We'll find the Trillium Item and then we will find a way! Maybe the Trillium Items will have some powers!" Yugi suggested.  
  
"We should split up, that way we will cover more ground! We will go in twos!" Isis told them.  
  
"That is right, so. Joey with Yugi, Yami with Yami Bakura, Tristan with Bakura, Miho with Tea, Malik with Seto, Rishid with Yami Malik, Yukiko with Nikko and Naito, Mokuba with Sapphire, Duke and his cheerleaders, and Isis and I. That way we will cover more ground," Shadi said.  
  
"Well then there are ten groups!" Mokuba said.  
  
"That's perfect," Sapphire told them.  
  
"Why is it perfect?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"Because there are ten passages," Sapphire told them.  
  
Seto stepped on a stone by accident, and all the torches lit up. Between each two torches was a door. There were ten doors in total. Except.  
  
"There are two more doors, but they are both locked. Between the two locked are some ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. I can't read them, there's too many of them. I think they are instructions of some sort. It looks like a paragraph," Sapphire informed them.  
  
"Does anyone know how to read hieroglyphics?" Shadi asked.  
  
"No," everyone said.  
  
"Michelle knows how to read hieroglyphics," Yukiko told them.  
  
"And you don't know how to?" Nikko asked.  
  
"Give her a break, Yami's don't know everything! Besides, Michelle knows everything according to you!" Naito scolded.  
  
"Michelle knows how to read hieroglyphics?" Malik asked.  
  
"Can you summon her out?" Yami asked Seto.  
  
"She said she was busy!" Seto told him.  
  
Suddenly Michelle appeared from the hologram projector. She yawned and looked around and said," Did someone call me? Honestly, you people talk so loudly!"  
  
"Yeah, Michelle, can you read those hieroglyphics for us?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"I can't, I can't really see them, and I'm so small. They are too big to read. Also, it's very blurry; I can barely make out who you are!" Michelle said.  
  
Suddenly, The Goddess of Hathor Card tore out of the hologram projector into one of the dents in the stone. Suddenly, the stone and the card started to glow. A figure emerged from the card. It was the Goddess of Hathor. Unfortunately, it didn't have Michelle's personality. It was just the Goddess of Hathor; Michelle's face was still in the card. The Goddess of Hathor looked at everybody and made an attacking pose. Suddenly, she lunged towards Bakura and grabbed his Millennium Ring. Yami Bakura jumped towards The Goddess of Hathor and attempted to take the Ring back. Unfortunately, with one swing of her arm, she lifted Yami Bakura off his feet and into the air, crashing into Yami, Yugi, Yami Malik, and Miho. The Goddess of Hathor, who had a striking resemblance to Michelle, eyed Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. She took that from him; she also took The Rod, The Tauk (Necklace), The Ankh (Key), and The Millennium Scale. All the Yami's of the Millennium Items suddenly disappeared. Then, the Goddess of Hathor took The Trillium Earring, The Book, The Instrument, and The Bauble. Yukiko and Naito disappeared. She took a look at the Millennium Items and threw them back to their owners. The Yami's of the Millennium Items reappeared, but Yukiko and Naito didn't. She looked madly around for the other Trillium Items.  
  
"What do you think she wants?" Tea asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Malik snapped," She's searching for The Trillium Items."  
  
"That's good than, isn't it? She'll help us find the last 2 Trillium Items!" Tristan said.  
  
"No, she wants ALL the Trillium Items. Including the Trillium Heart." Seto said," Besides, she won't go find them. She'll probably expect us to find it for her! If she takes Michelle's Trillium Heart, will she die?"  
  
"Yes, she might. It depends on how many people need her on earth. If she is not really needed than she will die. However, if a lot of people count on her to do something she will live. She might also die if she isn't strong enough," Shadi replied.  
  
Suddenly, The Goddess of Hathor card turned abruptly to Seto. She flew up close to him and, sort of, studied him. Seto was dumbstruck by how close he and that card were. He also noticed that the card looked so much like Michelle. The Goddess of Hathor flew a bit farther away from him. She looked at him with an odd look on her face. As if she didn't understand something about him. She closed her eyes and started to sing. Everybody started to feel drowsy; soon, they were all asleep. The Goddess of Hathor transported them to an enclosed area. In other words, they were trapped.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What happened? One second I was talking using the hologram projector, the second thing I'm cut of from them! Did something bad happen to them, Micha?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Micha replied," Do you know there are actually 3 ways to restore you?"  
  
"There are?"  
  
"Yes, one way is with The Millennium Eye. Actually, Pegasus made this spell so difficult that even he wouldn't be able to undo it. Anyways, another way is going to the secret shrine. The third way is to find the Trillium Belt and its rightful owner."  
  
"What? Does that mean they can undo the spell if they find the Trillium Belt and its owner?"  
  
"Actually, the spell won't be fully broken.You will be able to walk normally and you will be solid. However, you will not be a real person. You can't breathe, you can't do anything. You are able to do magic, but you will have no taste at all. Also, if you cannot find the passage in time, you may perish."  
  
"How long would you have to live until you died?"  
  
"You would have half a year."  
  
"Oh, but aren't there a lot of obstacles in between? Aren't there a lot of things you have to go through?"  
  
"You are correct, sometimes it takes people more than half a year. It took me 10 years before I died. Now, I can go there whenever I want. It seems so easy now, but before it was so hard."  
  
"Well, anyways, I guess you should teach me more stuff."  
  
"Ok, I'll teach you more if that is what you truly desire."  
  
===============================================================  
  
When they all woke up, they found they were trapped in a dungeon. Seto's hologram projector was missing and all the Trillium Items were gone. They started to look for a way out. Unfortunately, they couldn't find any one on the walls; therefore, they started looking on the ground. They still couldn't find an exit.  
  
"How can there be an entrance if there isn't an exit?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Maybe she sealed the entrance up," Joey replied.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever," Tea said," That's impossible!"  
  
"Actually, what Joey is saying is probably right. She doesn't want us getting in the way," Bakura said," Hey, wait a minute, there's something odd."  
  
"Yeah, I think you are right." Yugi agreed.  
  
"Hmm.. I agree; something is missing." Duke said.  
  
"No, someone is missing," Malik told them.  
  
"Where is my big brother?!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
"Seto Kaiba is missing?!" Shadi shouted.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I actually didn't want to tell you, but." Shadi started.  
  
"I'll tell them," Isis said," When the Goddess of Hathor was looking for the Trillium Items, she sensed someone without a Trillium Item that was supposed to get one. It was the holder of the Trillium Belt, he was. The High Priest Set, the one you know as Seto Kaiba."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone except Shadi and Isis shouted.  
  
"He was the owner of The Trillium Belt?" Malik asked with fury," That's impossible! That is so unfair!"  
  
"Why is it unfair, Malik?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"B-B-B-Be-Because it is," Malik stuttered.  
  
"Stop bickering! We have to find a way out, no matter what!" Yami said.  
  
"Alright, Pharaoh," Nikko said.  
  
"We shall help find a way out," Naito said.  
  
"By looking up," Nikko told them.  
  
"We never checked the ceiling yet," Naito reminded them.  
  
"We shall fly up," Nikko exclaimed.  
  
"And push each tile," Naito informed.  
  
"To see which tiles are loose," Nikko ended.  
  
"Is that up to your standards, my Pharaoh?" Naito asked.  
  
"Yes, I supposed." Yami said.  
  
"Where am I?" Seto asked out loud.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Why am I captured like this? I demand that you let me go!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Is anybody there? You better not have done anything to Mokuba!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"This foolishness is starting to annoy me! Let me go!"  
  
"You will not leave." A voice said.  
  
"What do you mean by that? I have to save Michelle!"  
  
"Do not struggle, look underneath you."  
  
Seto looked underneath himself. He saw a pit of snakes, poisonous ones. He also saw many skeletons.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
"Alright,"  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Michelle.  
  
"M-M-M-Michelle? I thought you were in a card! Please untie me!"  
  
"I will not."  
  
"We have to get out of here! It's dangerous!"  
  
"Leave me be, forget about me! Do not go on with this mission. Go back!"  
  
"I can't leave without you! I won't let you stay here by yourself! It's so dangerous! What if you die?"  
  
"No! You have to leave; I will not allow you to stay! Get away from here! Away from this pyramid! Do not stay; go back to where you came from!"  
  
"But why do you want me to leave so badly?"  
  
"Because I do, I have consequences if you do not leave!"  
  
"Bring them on, because I'm not leaving without you!"  
  
"Alright if you truly will not leave."  
  
Michelle jumped into the snake pit. All the snakes gathered around her, soon she was just a mere skeleton. Seto just stood there wide eyed. The straps that held him captured came loose. He just stood there, unable to move. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
SETO'S THOUGHTS: So that is the end of Michelle? Just like that? She did it for me, for everyone; for our safety. She gave everything up, for what? For our despicable lives, so that we could all live. Yukiko, Nikko, Naito, they are all still living. but Michelle? She is not. Wait a second. How did she get out of that card? Something is not right. Maybe she found the item and used it. Why did she have to die? Why? Why? Why? Why did she leave me alone in this world? No, I won't believe it. She did not die, she did not die! She is still alive, perhaps somewhere back in Domino City. She is waiting for our return. SHE IS NOT DEAD!  
  
..or is she? +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ YAHOO! I'M DONE THE CHAPTER! I hope you liked the chapter! Please Read and Review! NO FLAMES : (! /\ 


End file.
